Flame Haze Dante
by Goodenuff
Summary: This is a custom story, not going along with the main cast of the show. New city, new people, same flame haze and mystes stuff, etc. Read along and please do review whether bad or not, all are good to me.
1. The Beginning

This is my first fanfic about Shakugan no Shana, so I'm not that great at this thing. I have watched the anime, only first season though so I haven't dived completely into it. Well, here goes. Some part of this story is first person and parts of it third, it's your job to find out which is which. It will also change perspectives from time to time. Well, hope you guys (the reader reading this story at this very moment) like the story. This is my own story and not including much of the main story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana, I just watch it, write stories about it, and upload my ideas. I do for a fact own my other stories, this story, and my computer and other necessary items.

Flame Haze Dante

_Why am I going to this blasted place again? Oh yeah, I've been ordered by Sabrac to go to this place. I don't know why this place of all places though! Why must I have to go to a place that's been nearly destroyed by war? Not like there's going to be many torches there anyways._

"There have been sightings of a zooming bird at high speeds. This "bird" is heading in the direction of Balantalus. We're not sure why this thing is heading there, but it is probably just a test-" "why are you watching that bro? No reason for you to be watching the news at night. It's really boring and nothing good is on."

"Jason, just shut up, and head to bed. I'm watching this for school. I'm supposed to write about something that's happening during this week. It's for a class; don't know why I need to though. Still, get out of my room!"

"Alright, fine whatever you say little bro."

Mason turns off his TV and flops onto his bed. _Wish I could have a better and cooler life with thrill and without my annoying older brother!_ _Well, at least I have a life and I'm living. Nothing much I could ask for._ Then, he turned off the lights and fell asleep.

The next morning

The alarm clock rings at 8:20. "My god! Is it already that time?" Mason quickly gets up and dresses up for school, bolts out of his bedroom and runs to school. _Crap! Got to be quick! Why did I set the alarm clock at 8:20? _He checks his wristwatch which says 7:45. _Oh yeah, I set it 35 minutes early, forgot that_. He slows down his pace and walks to school. Along the way, he sees Orihime, a childhood friend of his.

She has waist length red hair, blue eyes, tall and slim. _She's very shy around other people, probably why she sticks around me a lot since she knows me very well. _"Hey Mason. I didn't know you come this early. Why'd you decide to?

"Well, I set my alarm clock a little early so I woke up real early. I decided to walk to school I suppose? Anyways, how're you doing? Is Everything okay with the family?

"You could say that. My older brothers are fighting a lot though. They seem to have no mind at all, they're just yelling at each other left and right. And I'm good. I feel apprehensive at the moment though. The tests have gotten me startled and everything.

_Oh crap! I forgot to study for the tests! Oh man, what am I going to do? If I fail this test, who knows what will happen to me and my future?_ "Oh yeah, the tests. Don't worry about them, they're just an obstacle blocking us from victory!"

"You didn't study again, did you. I'm right again, aren't I Mason? There's no use in trying to lie, I've been friends with you since kindergarten. I know you didn't study."

"Heh, you got me there. Well, let's just hope we can get a good score on this test. The next year depends on this test."

(to the readers, couldn't find a way to put this in the story) I'm Mason Allighiere. I'm a high schooler attending Akajuma High. I'm a kid with silver hair, teal eyes, and light skin. I'm not white, but Asian. Thing is, my mom married a white guy, so I have the last name of one. (This is not meant to be racist; it's just for the story) I'm very intelligent, skinny, surprisingly muscular despite my skinniness, and nimble. I don't really do any sports, but I do do archery in my backyard.

Later on in the day after school because I'm too lazy to write it all out

"Man, those tests were hard. And annoying. Wish they were lots easier."

"I thought you claimed yourself intelligent. Or is that a lie and you are actually giving up to a simple test?"

"I'm not going to let a test beat me and make me tell me I'm a complete loser! Anyways, I'm going this way for a view on the lake. It's a beautiful sight; the lake does shine like how most people hope they would. Well, see ya!" Mason told Orihime. Mason starts to walk toward the lake when all the lights turn off, everyone stops moving, and time seems to have stopped. _What the hell? What happened? _He looks everywhere. No one seemed to have noticed, they just stood there! _Why are they just standing there? The place has suddenly gone dark and no one seems to be moving! _A building falls down in front of him as a giant skeleton on flames with six arms emerges from the smoke of the fallen building.

_What is that thing? It looks like its dead, but it's walking! What kind of thing is this? _

"DIEEEE!" _what was that? Where'd it come from? Is there such a person brave enough to face that thing? He must be crazy enough to face that thing!_

The skeleton's head falls off without any kind of signal of what had decapitated it._ What happened? Nothing seemed to have decapitated the thing but it's head fell off! The slayer must've been quick! _"What are you doing? Standing in the way of fire and- Wait, you can move. I can hear your breathing. You're a Mystes. I can tell. Hmmm…." _ What the hell? _Who's there? Mason quickly turns around to find a person in a black robe wielding two swords stained with blood dangling from his sleeves.

"Who are you? And how'd you kill that thing?" Mason asks. _There's no way someone could get up to the head of it and slash it off!_

"Who am I? I'm irrelevant to you and that's all that matters. How did I kill it? That's none of your concerns. The Rinne did very little damage, so I won't need to use power of existence from the surrounding area; I'll just use the ones I have taken." The mysterious figure puts his swords in front of him and chants a few words under his breath. _What is this guy doing? _

In the next instant, everything seemed to be normal. The building that had toppled was rebuilt, the people who were damaged were healed, and the part of the street that the giant had stepped on was repaired. "So umm, what just happened?"

"The world around you was damaged earlier as you saw it. Now that I've concentrated my power of existence and put it into this one area, that damage has been repaired, but not everything is the way it once was."

"What do you mean by 'not everything is the way it once was.'?"

"Alright, before I start time again, I'm going to brief you on the things about your world, and mine. You see those people over there?" he points to some kids who stand next to a game store examining things. "Those people are what we call torches in the Crimson World. Just like any other fire, they will eventually die. Unlike the human way of dying though, they will not die a brutal death. Instead, they will vanish into thin air and all memory of the person will fade away as if they never existed."

"You mean like, just go away and nothing happened? They won't even know who he was after he disappears?"

"Yup, pretty much. They will continue to live life so long as they're flame doesn't die. If you were a normal torch and had any memories of the kid, you wouldn't know of whom he was; he'd be lost forever. It keeps the balance between my world, and yours."

"Balance? How can you say that's balanced when people are disappearing every day! I say that's unbalanced!"

"Let's say you had a friend, okay? And one day her flame died. You would forget who she was. Now, let's say you didn't forget those memories! Wouldn't you question where she was and how no one else remembers who she was? It would cause DISASTER! Had people not forget those memories, then this world would be nothing at the moment, do you understand?"

"I suppose, but what happens if someone does memorize the person?"

"We have people called tuners who work things out. They come here, wipe out those memories with a little assistance, badda bing badda boom, things are back to the way things should be. I have said too much already. You should continue to do whatever you were doing."

"You called me a Mystes, what is that? And do I have a flame inside me as well?"

"You can answer the flame part yourself. You can see it yourself if you look down towards your chest. As for the Mystes part. A Mystes is a container for a treasure tool. Treasure tools are things that some flame hazes and tomogara look for. Mystes contain these treasure tools and hope that they don't die too quickly. Not all flame hazes hunt down Mystes though, I would be one. Some protect these until they vanish. When you vanish, someone else will hold this burden and it will continue to go along. Now, run along now, I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again."

People start walking again, time continues to go, things seemed to be normal again. But to Mason, everything was different. _Things are so different now that I know new things. Where'd that guy go anyways?_ After looking around a bit, he didn't see the person who had told him all this new information. _I suppose I was just daydreaming._

The hooded figure floats above town peering at it while looking as if it was talking to thin air.

"You told him TOO much information Dante! I don't have to tell you this every time now do I? You should have just killed him and taken the treasure tool!"

"Sir, unlike you, I'm not interested in what he contained. Besides the fact that he contained the Reiji Maigo, I-"

"THE WHAT! HE CONTAINED THE REIJI MAIGO! Dante! I am very disappointed in you! You could've taken it and used it for our purposes!"

"I have ideas Sabrac. I intend on waiting and letting it grow. Then, when the time is right, I shall take it."

"You had better hope this turns out to be in your favors boy, or I will leave you be and you will forever be an alone Flame Haze, wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"I will not fail, for failure is not something that I do often. Now, I have things to do."

Well, this is it so far. This should be good for the first chapter, introducing the Mystes, the Flame Haze, and who he works for. Dante isn't really contracted with Sabrac, he's just someone who works for him. Sorry if I caused confusion to you when they were talking, just kinda how I do things.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright class! I would like you all to welcome our new student! He'd like to keep his background to himself, which I hope that we all can respect, and his name is….?" He looked at the boy. The boy had black hair with bright red streaks running diagonally down, his bangs covering his left eye, controlled and flat as if they were ironed. He wore a long-sleeved bright red P-coat, with a coal colored shirt and matching black jeans, as well as dark red shoes that had a slight glitter to them and a pair of black gloves, one with the fingertips cut off.

"Dante sir. Jenkins, Dante." The boy said. "What he said. You can sit…" The teacher looked around and found a spot on the left side of the room. "You can sit over there next to Orihime, she's a friendly person from what I've heard. She won't bite, promise." And he ushered Dante to move over to his newly designated spot.

Mason looks at the boy strangely and with suspicion. _Strange how he just moves in the day after I meet some crazy person last night. Either that, or it's just one strange coincidence. _"Mason! What're you doing? Dozing off again? Pay attention or your grades will be getting lower and lower cause of lack of attention!" The teacher scolded him. "Will do." Mason replied. _Today's likely going to be the same as every other day. Except yesterday, that was strange._

Afterschool

"Mason, can I speak with you?" Mason heard a voice calling him from behind. He turned and met with Dante, the new kid. "Sure, I guess? What's up?" Mason asked. "That's how you greet people? Rather different from my people. Anyways, for now, I'm you technical guardian." Dante said. "Technical guardian? What do you mean by…? OH! You're that guy I saw from yesterday! Aren't you?" Mason asked curiously. "You're a quick learner my friend. Yes, I'm the guy that you met yesterday. No, I'm not a figment of your imagination if you were wondering. Would be rather strange now wouldn't it?" Dante replied. "Yeah, it would be. People would be looking at me strangely right now if you were part of my imagination." Mason said.

"So eh, where are you gonna live anyways? Cause a place to live is one of the mandatory things the people need, right?" Mason asked. "How about we talk about all this and I answer some of your questions while we walk to your house. Alright?" Dante asked Mason. "Sure, I guess?" Mason replied. "Looks like Mason's already friends with the new guy. To be honest, he looks kinda stupid with those highlights, makes him look like an emo person. The clothes compliment that as well, betchya he's emo!" a girl said somewhere. "Nah, I don't think that! He's kind of cute! If you look at him closely, you'll see he's got a nice face. Bet it's soft and smooth too!" replied the girl. "Possible, but I don't know. We'll find out more about him eventually though, I'm sure of it."

Dante was the only one out of the two who heard that small conversation, and wondered to himself, _emo? What in Blazer's name does that mean? And cute? Never heard the term, never gonna be classified under it. Ever… _he shuddered at the word. "Mason, you ready to go yet or you still talking with your friends?" Dante hollered. "One sec! I'll be there in a bit, just head on without me!" Mason responded. "Incase you've forgotten my friend, but, I don't know where you live! Remember?" Dante replied. "Oh, right, forgot about that! Alright, then, I'm coming!" Mason said.

Later, on the way home

"Alright, so what exactly is a "treasure tool"?" Mason asked. Dante groaned at the many questions that were coming at him. They were swarming him like bees to honey. "A treasure tool is a powerful or special item or object that someone can use to benefit them. I have none, although there are few that I have an interest in, but they're rather hard to obtain. You see, they are guarded by the mystes, or other flame hazes might be preventing me from obtaining them, so I try not to grab them." Dante said. "Do they take any specific form or anything? Or can they just shape-shift into anything at any time? Or is it no particular object at all?" Mason asked. Dante smacked Mason in the back of the head with the back of his hand. "Weren't listening to me when I said that they are objects or items, were you? Anyways, they don't change shape from what I have heard. I know of a blade that my master would like, but getting to it, would be rather hard."

"Do tell! I'd really like to know what it is!" Mason said. "Well, the name of the blade is Shakugan no Shana. It was forged by a blacksmith, and when he finished it, he went on a journey to find someone worthy to find it." – "Did he find someone? What's the name of the blacksmith? And why's the name of the sword gotta be so long?" Mason cut in. "Silence! Or I won't have any interest in further telling you the background of the sword. And if you listened and waited till the very end, then maybe your questions will be answered! Didn't think of that, now did ya?" Dante retorted. "Nope, so continue on then!" Mason said, urging Dante to continue. Dante groaned as Mason said so, but he continued. "Anyways, he searched for many years. By this time, he had already become a mystes, or a flame haze, I forgot. My memory of this sword is foggy a bit. He searched and he killed many people that tried to take the sword for their own, but they all perished at the strength of the sword. Then, one day, he went to a kingdom in the sky. There, he met a young girl at the age of about… 13? He had a code of conduct not to hurt human flesh, so when he met her, she was still human. There, she agreed to fight for the sword, and made an agreement, or a contract, with a God in the Crimson World. After the contract, they did combat, and she came out the victor. To this day, she wields the sword." And Dante finished his story.

"Alrighty then, so what's the girl's name? And how do you do a contract? And god of the Crimson World? Is that like a God God or like a rank?" Mason asked. "The girl's name? Like I said, I have a bad memory of it, so I have no idea what he name is. The contract is made between a denizen of the Crimson World and a human, if I have that correct. I made one myself, but I'd rather not get into much detail about it. As for the God of the Crimson World, I suppose you could call it a rank. Kind of like captain, sergeant, and corporal. There are a couple Gods of the Crimson World. They're mainly called gods because of how powerful they are. It is said that when they are summoned into this world, the person who made the contract will die because they're shell is too small for the god to be maintained in, as well as a lot of power of existence. But that I don't have to worry about too much since the contract I made is with the twin blades, Umbra and Anima. No, I did not make two separate contracts; it's just a two in one package. Almost forgot, denizens of the Crimson World will take a form when not summoned, like how Umbra takes the form of my P-coat and Anima takes the form of my attire. They're rather silent most of the time, so it's not likely that they'll interrupt any time you and I speak between one another." Dante said. "Man you speak a lot Dante. Has your contractors told you that yet? And I've taken Latin for a year, I believe Umbra means something like shadow and Anima means something like soul, right? And is there anything that you lost when you made the contract?" Mason said.

"Anything that I lost…?" Dante hesitated for a moment. _Anything I lost… such a horrid memory… _"Yo, Dante. You there man? You seem kind of blanked out." Mason asked. "What? Oh, oh, nothing, just trying to remember what I lost. Anyways, I didn't lose anything from making the contract as far as I remember. Probably lots of blood after I made it, but I've taken care of the wounds and everything's fine. So the answer to your question is no, not until after, when you face lots of hardships." Dante said.

"So, is there any sword that could match with or best the sword you were talking about? Like, any sword at all?" Mason asked Dante. "Well, there is one blade, but it hasn't been touched by many people. Those who have touched it died a bloody death because of the power it held and how greedy people were for power. From what I've heard, it's strength grows by how much you concentrate into the sword, how motivated you are into the things you do, and how much power of existence you have. But then again, power of existence goes well with most anything, like spells, carrying heavy weapons, feeding weapons that require it, and some fortitude buffs." Dante replied. "So, what's the name of the blade? I hope it's not a long one." Mason asked. "It's not that long really. The blade is called 'Quel' Delar, Might of the Faithful.' The name comes from a tongue that few are familiar with, and the second part comes from the motivation part." Dante said. "Well, what does the other sword mean? The shaku.. no shana I think it's called?" Mason asked. "It's called 'Shakugan no Shana.' And it means, 'Flame Eyed Shana.' Who Shana is, I don't know, but it must've been someone very special to the blacksmith.

"Alrighty then. Anyways, we're at my house. Did you want to come in or something? Cause, you know, it's kind of an essential for people to live, like I said at school." Mason asked. "Nah, I'm good. I keep on the move and never in one place for too long. It's not a good idea for a flame haze to stick in one area too long, they could get killed easily." Dante said. "Alright then, but if you need me, I live right here." Mason reassured Dante. Mason opened the metal gate and walked up the cobblestone steps up to his front door, fumbling with his keys along the way. He turned around to see where Dante had gone, but he just couldn't find him. _Wow he's quick. Wonder where he could've run off to?_ Mason wondered to himself as he finally found the keys he was looking for and opened the door. "I'm home!" Mason called out, saying to no one in particular.

On the rooftop of Mason's house

"You know you've told him more than enough information, right 'Dante'?" said Umbra. "I have to agree with her, you're telling the mystes a lot of stuff that he shouldn't know. For all we know, he could go crazy and try to prevent things." Anima said. "Come on guys, heh, you can trust me on this, right? You know how I do things and you know how I control them as well. Let me do my thing and we'll be fine. Besides, the more he knows the more he'll be able to process in combat, which I hope we don't have to do." Dante reassured them. "You better hope you're right boy, or you and us are in a huge mound of trouble from Sabrac. And you know how Sabrac handles failures; they aren't pretty from what I heard." Said Umbra. "I know, I know, but I got this, so we'll be fine, alright? Calm down and the probability of success will rise, guarantee it." Dante said.

Dante pulled out his pocket watch and mumbled a couple of words into the object. "You called?" a dark and mysterious voice responded. "Yeah, I did Sabrac. Found out where the Mystes lives. I don't think he trusts me yet, but I'm sure he will eventually. From the way things are looking, it seems that things are in my favor. Without any setbacks, this should take no more than 2 months." Dante said. "TWO MONTHS! What do you mean by 'two months' Dante? I thought this would be easy for you!" Sabrac questioned Dante. "Yeah, it'll take two months for me to do this. I plan on making him stronger so that when I obtain the Reiji Maigo, it'll at least be worthwhile. I won't make him so powerful he'll be able to handle me on himself, but just strong enough that we'll be so powerful that not even a god of the Crimson World will be able to stop you nor me." Dante replied. "What do you mean by you Dante? You wouldn't dare use it without allowing me to use it first, now would you? If you did, then I'd have to come to you myself and stop you in the process, you know that already." Sabrac responded. "Crystal, I'm just saying that if I were to use it, not even a God could stop me. That's just complimenting you sir, seeing as if it can make me more powerful than them, then it'd make you even more powerful." Dante said. "True, true… well, get on with your work, and make sure it's done as soon as possible! I want that treasure tool in my hands! I don't care about any other blade out there! All I'm focusing on right now is the success of me finally obtaining the Reiji Maigo!" Sabrac claimed. "Will do sir. Knife of the Dark, out!" Dante said, and he closed his pocket watch.

"Well, that was fun, now wasn't it guys?" Dante asked Umbra and Anima. "You really don't like working for the guy, do ya Dante?" they both asked simultaneously. "You got that right, but heck, it beats doing nothing." Dante said, and he lay on top of the roof, waiting for time to pass.

Someplace elsewhere

"Alright, I know the location of the Reiji Maigo. Found the exact location of the call between Sabrac and his minions that're out searching for it. From what we found, it's in the city Balantalus. It's not too far from the location of Knight, so we could send him over, or would you prefer we send multiple Rinne or some lower rank Flame Haze and Tomogara sir?" asked a masked figure. "Just send The Royal Court; they should be able to take care of the job successfully." Said the God of the Crimson World. "The Royal Court sir? But why them? I see no reason to bring the whole court into one area?" asked the masked figure. "Well, I've heard that Sabrac has sent out few people in search of the Reiji Maigo. If I'm sure of this one, then Sabrac has sent the "Knife in the Dark" out there, otherwise known as "Soul Sucker." I'd like not to take chances with many few, inexperienced fighters on this guy. The Royal Court shall be sent to his location, retrieve the Reiji Maigo, and if necessary, kill the Knife in the Dark.


	3. The Battle Begins

Ch. 3

"You called for us sir?" asked a light male voice which came from one of the two figures. "Indeed. i know the location of a treasure tool, and i need all of you to retrieeve it. Matter of fact, why are there only the two instead of all four?" Asked the Crimson lord. "Sorry sir, but the other two are out attending to other matters. But I'm sure that they'll be able to get to this job ASAP depending on the objective." Said a feminine voice. "Why do you need all four of us? I see no reason to bring all four of us into one area, two can take care of the job, maybe even one. I see no reason why?" Asked the male. "I need all of you to go because this treasure tool is too valuable to lose! Should it get into someone else's ands, then we might as well call ourselves dead. That, and Sabrac sent one of his best Flame Hazes out to retrieve it. I don't know why he hasn't taken it yet, but I have a bad feeling about it. With the four of you out there, the probability of success is guaranteed. Sending you guys solo is suicide anyways, you all know that. Better together than seperate." Replied the Crimson lord. "As you wish my lord." said the two in unison, and both figures flew into the air, no trace left behind.

A sigh came out of Dante's mouth as he waited patiently at the front steps of Mason's house. Waiting, he pulld out four of his many knives which lay concealed under his P-coat and started toying around with them as if his life wasn't at risk. After some time, Mason finally appeared, surprised to find Dante waiting for him, and even more surprised to see him toying with knives! "Hurry up Mason, we don't have all day." urged Dante, putitng his knives away into his pockets which were on the insides of his coat. "You must really like school huh? And just wondering, but are you going to wear the same thing every day to school? Cause I think most kids are going to think that you're lazy and are going to assume you smell a lot. That, and i think the school officials are going to want you to abide by the school rules." Asked Mason as he and Dante started walking in the direction of the school. "Nope, I don't like school, not even the slightest. Truth be told, I loathe it. Never really has gotten me anywhere, except probably... Yeah, not worth mentioning. And yes, I am. If i don't then any Flame Haze who decides to attack me will have the upper hand if i don't have Umbra and Anima on me at all times. If the school wants me to wear a uniform, then i'll tell them that these garments are rather important to me and that i need them at all times. If they don't take that, then i'll tell them it's for religious purposes, they can't make me do something against my religion, now can they? " replied Dante. "I guess so. Anyways, what'd you get out of school huh? I'm rather interested, you seem to be really protective about it." Asked Mason curiously. "That's for another time. Right now, we need to get to school. The reason I'm here walking you there is because your being hunted." Dante said.

"Hunted? What do you mean? Like, someone is after me? What for?" Mason asked, being a bit scared at the new information. "Yup, pretty much the idea. And you must've forgotten, but you're a mystes, remember? Bearer of a treasure tool. Rather powerful one too i might , you shouldn't worry too much about it seeing as I'm your huardian angel so long as you or i live." Said Dante, assuring Mason, which made him a bit more at ease. "So how do you know this anyways? Cause, if it were one of your leader's people, wouldn't he just have you do the job?" asked Mason. "Well, my leader is kind of a, "King of Thieves" or whatever you call it. Basically, he has lots of people with bad intentions that work under him. I happen to be one of the few who aren't all that evil minded, i just work for him for the rewards. Anyways, we have some spies in the Crimson - " quickly, Dante turned 180 degrees stopping his motion and grabbing Mason by his forearm. Glancing around at his surroundings, he slowly turned back and continued to wlak in the direction he started in. "We must get there quickly, we're being watched, and I don't like being watched." said Dante, dragging Mason behind him.

Shortly after their conversation they arrived at the school. "Do you think we lsot them?" Mason asked cautiously. "Not likely, people are always persistent." Said Dante, looking at a student, staring at them for a few seconds and then shifting to another student. "Best if we keep walking, not a good idea to stay in one area for too long." Said Dante. Just as they were about to continue walking, Mason was pullled back by Orihime. "Oh, Orihime, hi. How've you been?" He asked. He looked downwards to see if she was a torch yet, but luckily, she was still human as she had been for her whole life. "I've been fine, thank you. How've you been..." She trailed off as she saw Dante. "Who's that?" she asked looker torwards Dante. "That's Dante Jenkins. New kid, so I'm here to show him the ropes around here." Mason said. "Oh, explains why he isn't with a lot of people. Then again, the way he dresses, you could assume that." She exclaimed.

"Hey Mason, I'm gonna be right back, gonna go walk around a bit. You can stay here and talk to your friend, I don't really care." Dante told Mason. "Mind if i come too?" asked Orihime. "Why?" asked Mason curiously. "So that I can ease your burden on helping this guy. It'll take more than one person to help someone in high school, I'm sure." she replied. "I suppose so, don't see any harm it could do." Dante said. "Mason, go ahead and do you everyday things as I, "learn the ropes." he told Mason, shooing him off. Dante turned and walked down the hall with Orihime close behind.

"I know why you're here, it isn't all that hard to tell that you're on of the four of the Royal Court. The Queen of Blades I presume?" Asked Dante. "You're very observative. And you'll find out sooner or later, I'm sure." Said the person disguised as Orihime. "So then, why don't you finish what you came here to do? I'm pretty sure that with me out of the way of the objective, you could easilly come and go. It's ever so easy, i see no reason why you're waiting. Unless of course, the other three aren't here right now." Dante asked, then stopping to look at the fraud. She stops as well, "You really are on who likes to assume aren't you? But anyways, like I said before, you'll find out eventually when the time comes to it."

"Fuzetsu..." uttered Dante under his breath. Everything became crimson around them, all time stopped, no motion was made except by four figures. "Knew it..." Dante said. Quickly, without a moment to hesitate, Dante threw of his P-coat which flew into the air and latched itself back onto him in the appearance of a silky black robe. As it mounted on his shoulders, Dante dissapeared from where he once stood. "Hmm, not bad. Still, we do have a job to do. Jack!" A cloud of smoke appeared beside her, and out of it came a figure of average height. As the smoke cleared his appearal became more noticable. He wore a white mask with sanguine colored fires bordering the sockets and stitches were sewn across his mouth area. He wore a scarlet robe which flowed down to his ankles, and also used as a hood which he had on. Black leather with some sanguine colored silk was what he wore, and with two white masks, untouched and unscathed, which lie diagonally on his chest. Two knives of about 9 inches hung by his sides, each were etched with foreign markings which were pitch black. "You called for me my queen?" asked the Jack of Blades with his light voice.

"Yes, it seems that the guardian has ran off. I need you to chase him down, incapacitate him, kill him if you must, I don't care, just get the job done." said the Queen. "Gladly." replied Jack. Without a moment's hesitation, he bolted towards the wall facing the basketball courts and jumped through window cannonball style. _While you do that, I have my things to do._ Instantaneously, the Queen had changed her appearal from Orihime to her usual appearal of long jet black hair which ended a little below her waist line. Her dress the same hue as Jack's robe, and trailed a bit behind her. Her dress split down the center from her collar to her waist, which revealed a smoke ruffled blouse. A fan hung on a strap which she kept on the wrist of her right hand. "Ahh.. much better. Now, time to bring the court together." With that, she walked down the hall towards the gaping hole in the wall, and took a turn and continued walking towards the parking lot.

"Mason! I need you to run, no questions, just do!" exlcaimed Dante. "What? What's happening? Didn't i first meet you in these conditions? I don't like this Dante!" asked Mason, his voice shaky with fear. "I said no questioins you damn idiot! Wastes time! Anyways, I need you to run. I'm trusting you with this sword for two purposes!" He pulled out a sword. It's pitch black hilt glinted even with no light, and the hand-guard resembled a deer's skull and branched out with a bat-like shape. It's charcoal black blade straight with no chips nor cuts, and engraved with runes of a fooreign nature. Handing it to Mason, Mason nearly drops it due to it's intense weight, but picks it up just as it nearly touches the ground. "One reason you're going to have this sword for the time being: You'll need it if you want to survive. The court are coming for you, and I can't handle them alone, and they know that. From what I know, they're going to split and try to kill me while they take you away. Reason two: They know this sword fairly well. Trust me, if you know how to use a sword, which Ares help him or I will abort this mission, then they shouldn't get close to you. Anyways, you'll find out what it does and how to use it eventually, i guarantee it. Of course, for now it might be a bit heavy, but your POE, aka power of existence, is rather low at the moment, but i'm pretty sure that with some time if you use it the sword won't be as heavy. Now, run!" Dante yelled at Mason, shoving him in no certain direction and then vanishing into air. "Right, run. Best advice the guys given me thus far." muttered Mason, as he ran off.

(Around the basketball courts)

_Man, I really need to make sure that the summoning doesn't occur, cause if it does, I'm as good as dead. I'm positive I can't take on not even ONE of the four if all of them are in the area. Gotta make this quick! What the hell was that? _Dante looked around startled as he heard a booming somewhere around his area. _What was that... _Continuisly circling around, with some fear in his eyes which rarely got into them. "Looking for me... Reaper of Souls...?" Asked Jack right next to Dante's right ear. _Crap! _Jack stabbed Dante from behind with both daggers at his collar bones, sending a huge amount of blood out into the sky. A low grunt exited Dante's throat as the blades sunk into his flesh, and another came out as the cold metal came out. "You know, from what I heard, you're not all that hard. I have a feeling I could kill you in no time without breaking a sweat!" cackled Jack. If he didn't have a mask on, one would believe that Jack was grinning at the idea. _Damn this guy. He's quick, and not bad at all. But still, I have to make sure he doesn't summon the other two. Where's the damn Queen? _"You're really slow, you know?" asked Jack, as he appeared from behind yet again with daggers ready to strike. "Am I?" There was no time in between the time the daggers hung in the air and the time they sunk into Dante's rib cage. "What the...? Where was the... Damn it!" At first being surprised by no collision of the dagger meeting bone, then realising that his target wasn't there! "Been a while since I've been in duel that I needed to use an illusion." whispered Dante behind Jack, then stabbing Jack around the kidney area with both swords in hand. A gasp was stifled out of Jacks mouth as the blades came out, "Not all too slow then I guess. This should be an interesting fight." _Damn this guy, he's already a challenge. My assumptions on the court were close to right then. _Dante jumped back with enough force to create lots of distance between the two. "Scared are you? Come and fight!" Yelled Jack. "And so I shall!" Replied Dante, as he charged towards Jack head-long.


End file.
